


Someone else is out there, it's just simple mathematics

by TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse/pseuds/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's date goes badly and her luck gets worse when she can't get a taxi to stop. So she starts to walk home and on her way she stops in a bar and runs into a classmate from high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone else is out there, it's just simple mathematics

Prompt #59You hail a taxi but it doesn't stop. After several taxis do the same you give up and begin to walk.

 

Okay so, the date went worse than she thought it would be. The guy was really weird and he had no manners whatsoever. She had suffered through the whole thing and when he asked if he should drive her home she refused quickly, saying a friend was picking her up. Now, here she was trying to hail a taxi but none of them were stopping. At some point one stopped but an elderly lady was waiting there and she couldn't find it in her to take it. The older woman insisted they share but Amy said it was too far out of her way. She gave up and decided to walk, believing it to be hopeless. Wearing heels was actually the dumbest thing she has done. She was fairly short and the guy she was going with was way taller so she didn't want things to go weird if she was too short. Heels were designed for people who weren't weak and she was weak. Yes, she wore heels during work but not inches high. Flats were her style. 

Everything started to become even more hopeless. She started to get blisters, making her have to take them off and nothing was open that she could just walk in and sit. To her luck, though, she found a small bar, and breathed a sigh of relief. She slipped her shoes back on and walked in. Everyone stared as soon as the door opened. She thought that maybe her dress could have been longer but come on, it was an appropriate length for a date. She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself without realizing. She moved to the bar quickly and sat down. Everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"What would you like?" A guy behind the bar slid in front of her. 

"A glass of water and maybe-"

"Water, in a bar?" He raised an eyebrow. "Come on, treat yourself."

"Look," she glanced at his name tag. " _Jake_ , I've had a pretty crappy night. I just want some water and maybe band-aids if you have any. I've still got quite a little walking to do."

"You're walking home dressed like that?" His brows furrowed and there was worry in his voice.

"I asked my friends and they said I didn't look like a prostitute," she pouted. 

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. It's pretty cold out there."

"I don't mind," she shrugged then took a sip of her water. "So, do you happen to have band-aids?"

"We've got a lot. Just 'cause we have a no fighting policy doesn't mean it doesn't happen," he said. "What do you need them for?"

"Blisters. On my feet." 

He winced a little. "I'll be back. You can take your shoes off if you want. The stool is clean if that's  stopping you." He went through a door and she waited patiently after slipping her shoes off again. A guy tried flirting with her but she threatened that she wouldn't hesitate to stab him in the jewels with her heels. 

"Here you go, madam," Jake held out some band-aids and neosporin.

"Thanks," she took them and went to work at unwrapping the packaging. 

"Anything else?"  He leaned on the counter. 

"A ride home," she sighed opening one package.

"I'd offer one but I'm sure you'd turn it down." 

"I meant a taxi," Amy deadpanned 

"They don't take anyone over here anymore. Too many of their drivers kept getting killed. I know it's not the best place but it's not good for the drunk guys."

"How do they get home?" She asked curiously.

"I have a van I bought off a friend and he has one too," he pointed to another guy serving people. "We pile up all the guys who can't drive and take them home. Most of them usually have a designated driver but the ones who don't we take 'em."

"That's nice," she smiled a little at him. 

"Well, I can't have my business going down because of a few taxis not showing up. Gotta think of something."

"You own this place?"

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me when he retired. I like it," Jake shrugged. 

"It's a nice little place."

"Oh, you should try our special drinks. Then you'll why a lot of people like it," he smiled charmingly. 

"I shouldn't drink."

"Religious?"

"No, I have work in the morning."

"One little drink?" He nearly begged. 

She sighed. " _One_ drink." 

Jake grinned and began to make one. She finished putting the band-aids on as he handed it to her. He gave her a wink then turned away.

"Last call for drinks then we'll be closing up soon!" He yelled over the chatter. A guy hollered for his attention and Jim grinned. "Johnny! You want more already?" He gave the guy another beer and started to serve more people. 

Amy took a sip of her drink and was surprised at how good it tasted. She wasn't much of a drinker anyway, mostly just wine and maybe a beer every once in awhile. She nursed her drink, watching both guys serve quickly. 

At some point a guy had started talking to her and she talked back but it was boring. He seemed interested but she gave small answers and replies because if her failed date earlier. He seemed like a huge creep anyway. The only person she was interested in was Jake with his odd charming smile and positive vibe. He was someone she wouldn't mind talking to. Jake closed up soon and took the empty glass from her. He and his friend cleaned up quickly and asked who was riding with who. 

"I'll take the girl," his friend mumbled jokingly.

"No, Charles , she's going with me," he said. "You take those four and I'll take these three." 

"That's hardly even fair. You'll probably end up taking her home anyways," Charles whined a little but that seemed to be how his voice always sounded.

"No, he won't," Amy spoke up. 

"See, she doesn't want to. I won't," Jake grabbed his keys. "Come on, everyone, we're going to the party van."

"There more drinks?" A guy asked.

"No."

 

 

So, she found herself in the van. Jake made her sit up front, not wanting her in the back with three guys who were seriously drunk. He got all their addresses, though one had some trouble remembering. 

"I could drop you off first," Jake offered to her. 

"No, they all live on the way to my house."

"Okay." He started driving. It was silent except for two of the three drunk guys rambling on to each other about nothing. "You know, you remind me of someone..." he said. 

"I've heard this before," she rolled her eyes, getting ready for the next dumb line.

"No, I'm serious. You remind me of someone from high school," he turned his head to her. "What was your name?"

"I'm sure you've seen my face around here somewhere. I do a ton of volunteer work and we're just raising awareness to a bunch of things. I'm also running for city council because I figured I like helping people. What the hell? Government work right?"

"I know your name now. Amy Santiago?

"Yep," she popped the p a little.

"Yeah, I remember you from high school. You were class president. We were also the two picked for most likely to succeed," he explained. "Jake Peralta?" 

"Oh, I do remember now." He certainly changed. She remembered glasses and jew fro, not a short cut that made him look better and missing frames that made him look super nerdy. Not that she could argue because her own glasses were bad. Now she couldn't help but think that he was cute and obviously less annoying. "But I believe you were just class clown."

"Yeah, you caught the lie" he smiled. "But I took the bar. I don't think I became more of a clown than they thought I would."

"So many people like it though." 

"Yeah, but I could have done better at something else I think."

They stopped at the first guys house. He told her he'd be back and if any of the guys got on her she had to honk the horn and try stabbing them with her heels. She laughed a little and watched as he helped the guy to his front door and got him inside. 

"Just become something else if you aren't happy," she said when he got back in.

"I'm a little happy there. Besides, who's going to keep the place?"

"Charles," she said like it was obvious. 

"He's basically a kid and-"

"How old is he?" 

"Twenty one and a half but he hasn't been here  that long and I can't just give it to him like that."

"How long have you known him?"

"A long time."

"You trust him right?"

"Of course." 

"I think he can handle it." 

He hummed thoughtfully but didn't say anything else. 

"Turn the radio on boy!" One of the guys said.

"Problem," Jake looked in the rear view mirror. "It's broken."

"Ah, I'll just sing something then," the guy waved his hand then started to sing off key and Amy was pretty sure the words were wrong. They sat there quietly listening to the bad singing. Amy held in a laugh as he kept driving and scrunched her nose when he hit high notes mostly because he couldn't hit them. They stopped  _thank God_ and Jake helped him inside.

"One more stop then it's your house," he said after hopping back inside. The last guy was passed out in the back, snoring away. Amy smirked and put her head against the window watching the houses fly by, some lights on for the holiday season coming up.  "How's running for city council going?"

"It's going good I think. A lot of people enjoy my work. It's tricky work but I'm good at what I do."

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah, I didn't expect it to go so well." 

"So, were you at some victory party?" 

"No, dinner date," she made a sour face remembering how bad it was.

"How'd that go."

"Awful." She scrunched her nose remembering the whole night in a flash. 

Jake chuckled. "I'm sorry to hear."

"Going to your bar was the highlight of my night."

"Oh," he seemed surprised by this. "Well, thank you." 

 

 

The third stop was annoying because of the passed out guy. Jake hefted him on his shoulders and drug him to the door. She watched and got out seeing he was struggling too much. She searched his pockets and found the keys but before they could open the door someone else did. The wife just laughed at how drunk he was and had Jake put him on the couch. She thanked them both repeatedly until they left. Jake and Amy laughed at how oddly cheery she was on the way back to the van. 

"Doesn't this get to be too much for you?" She put her seat belt on.

"Sometimes it's annoying 'cause I'm so tired but I don't mind doing something good for them. Don't you like helping people when you do volunteer work?"

"Well, yeah."

"I like helping people so it shouldn't be a burden to me."

"I'm glad I'm not a burden. "

"Well, you're the farthest I've ever gone for."

"I don't go your way often." She had only been a couple times, mostly dinner purposes, and she never liked the drive. She wished she could have the day off tomorrow, always getting home late after driving or riding in the taxi. 

"I'll go anywhere for anyone."

That shut her up because it was a very sweet thing for him to say. She had no response so she smiled back. Jake turned the radio on, making her question it. He said they always picked crap stations and it got annoying listening to the others complain about the choice, so, it was always 'broken'. A song came on and it started to rap and Jake rapped a long with it, the lyrics just getting funny and she cackled at how he could do it amazingly. He winked at her when the lyrics got dirty and she laughed harder. A lyric that stuck out to her was the  _someone else is out there it's just simple mathematics_ and it made her think for a second until she heard:

_There's over 7 billion mothafuckas on the planet and 4 billion of us are of legal age_   
_That's 2 billion ladies, 4 billion tittays, and I bet a couple of em aren't engaged_

The chorus was easy to sing along to since it was just counting so they sang together. Probably worse than the drunk guy and she realized was really starting to like Jake more.

 

 

"Well, this is it," he stopped the car and turned the music down. "This is where we say goodbye and you thank me a thousand times and I say 'no, its okay. Really' then you kiss me goodnight because I'm such a sweet guy."

"Funny," she rolled her eyes. "But really, thank you. Sleep good Jakey."

"Just Jake." 

She got out of the car. "Maybe Jacob?"

"Sure, if you want." He put the car into drive.

"Just Jake, " she said with a smile then waved at him.

He didn't drive off until she got inside. She stared at her empty house. She didn't really like it anymore. It needed someone else. Not at this exact moment but soon. Someone who would keep her company and keep her happy and laughing. She needed someone like Jake and maybe she was crazy for thinking about him living with her so soon. She ran outside and ran after his van which hadn't gotten too far. She was glad she kept up the exercise or she'd be dead right about now. 

He stopped realizing she was running after him and rolled down the window when she stared at him. "You forget something?"

"Yeah, I forgot to give you my number." She reached in, grabbing his hand and scribbled her name and number. "Call anytime. I'd like to talk more, Jake."

"I'd like that too, Amy" he smiled and drove off for the last time in that creeper van.

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of pick random occupations and go from there. I really don't much about the whole city council thing and maybe the whole bar thing too but I was very vague so yeah. Enjoy!   
> Also the rap song it The One by Watsky because I just love that guy.


End file.
